Medical professionals often use medical monitoring equipment in diagnosing or treating a medical patient. A patient can come into a medical facility where a medical professional can use the medical monitoring equipment to take a single measurement, such as a blood draw, or a take a measurement for a short duration. Wearable devices such as a finger pulse oximeter enable a patient to take spot-checking medical measurements on a periodic basis, but still do not enable a patient to take measurements on a continuous basis. Recently, wearable device have continued to develop to enable individuals to take measurements for longer durations. However, wearable devices have to be removed for certain events. In one example, a wearable device powered by a battery can require removing the wearable device from the individual to recharge the wearable device. In another example, an individual may need to remove the wearable device to perform software, firmware, and/or hardware updates or repairs. During the period where the wearable device is removed from the individual for the selected event, there is a substantial gap in measurement data that prohibits continuous or near-continuous measurement taking.
Reference will now be made to the exemplary embodiments illustrated, and specific language will be used herein to describe the same. It will nevertheless be understood that no limitation of the scope of the invention is thereby intended.